The Heart - FNAF
by dersitePrince
Summary: Foxy has been alone all his life. His co-workers are nothing but terrible people to him, and he's been without a friend for as long as he can remember. But when the original Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is packed up, and he and his co-workers are left in the back room of the new location, he gets a chance to start new. He meets Mangle, who he quickly befriends. (Cancelled)
1. Humble Beginnings

Foxy awoke from sleep in silence and darkness to more silence and darkness. He had no clue where he was, or where anyone else was, not that he particularly cared.

They always treated him like and outlier, as if he never truly belonged with them. He scared the kids, so he wasn't allowed to be on the stage.

He had his own attraction, for a time, but he was soon put out of order due to lack of popularity. Maybe it was better that way.

But he knew it was only a matter of time before he was scrapped. Perhaps that's where he was. He welcomed death, it was inevitable anyways.

That idea was pushed out of his mind when he heard a familiar voice, "Bonnie, Chica, where are you guys?"

It was Freddy. Foxy was quick to reply, "Well that tells me everything about how you feel about me, Freddy."

"Not the time for this, Foxy," Freddy replied with annoyance. "We need to find them."

"I-I'm here," Chica's quivering voice called. "Wh-where are we?"

"I don't know," Freddy stated. "I can see a little bit of light coming from that door over there, but I don't know if I can get up to get it. Foxy, are you over there?"

Foxy looked to his left, then to his right. "Yeah!" he called, before using the wall behind him as support to stand. He felt around for the doorknob, and jiggled it in a vain attempt to open it.

"Locked from the outside," he said.

"Fuck!" Freddy yelled. "Is there a light switch by the door?"

Foxy felt around, and flicked the switch he did find. The lights above stuttered to life, much to everyone's surprise. Bonnie was still up against the wall, asleep in the corner.

They noticed that they each had tears and rips in them, Bonnie and Chica were missing parts, and nothing was as they'd originally been.

They all took a moment to transform into their human forms. Foxy and Freddy just had tatters in their clothes, and were a bit dirty. Freddy had a bit of a bloody lip, but that was it. However, Chica has lost both of her hands, which shocked her.

"Well, I guess this is us now," Freddy stated. "I still don't know where we are, and there's no way out of this."

"Remember when they said that there was gonna be a new location?" Chica asked.

"Oh yeah... Maybe that's where we are. Question is, why aren't we in one piece, up on the stage?"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna keep trying to get out of this damn room," Foxy said. "I've been stuck in my own solitary for almost a decade of operation, I'm not about to stick out another decade without any outside contact."

He began to screw around with the lock, attempting some sort of picking method with his hook.

Chica looked at Freddy, unsure of where to go next.

"What do we do if he does manage to get it open?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," the brunette replied, "but we need to wake Bonnie, first."

"No!" Foxy exclaimed. "Bitch needs to stay asleep while I focus. The last thing I need to hear is his nasally voice telling me I'm doing it wrong."

"Foxy, his fucking arm is missing," Freddy argued.

"Again, ideal situation would be him being quiet while I work with this. No clue when I'll be able to get it ope—"

The door clicked, and it opened before Foxy's eyes. He mumbled something, as he'd hoped that they wouldn't have a need to wake up Bonnie soon, but that wasn't about to be the case. He took his leave at that moment, going to explore the place.

The walls had the classic checkered pattern that'd been on the walls of the last pizzeria, but instead of a nice red colour in places, it was all a weird grey colour. He'd never really liked those parts of the last location.

He walked by an open doorway, but stopped to check it again, having heard a weird radio static. It weirded him out. What he saw was a broken animatronic, a white and pink fox from what he could make out.

"Help... me..." it tried to communicate through the static.

Seeing it like this tore him apart. He knelt down next to it, and asked, "Who did this to you?"

He got no answer. It just looked at him, and he could tell there was worry in its face. He noticed the tools on the wall next to the security camera, and got up to grab them.

He couldn't watch another animatronic suffer like this, whether they had true feelings or not. But then again, it didn't even know he was also an animatronic, he was still a human. That would be a weird conversation when it came to it.

He was no mechanic, but he had to fix himself enough times, he imagined it wouldn't be that much harder.

Though, he was a bit wrong in that realm. It took him about an hour of trying to figure it out. This new animatronic design was quite different from those of him and his co-workers. But at last, the work was done. He did his best to reconstruct it in such a way that it wouldn't be broken again. At least, he hoped.

"There," he said at last, "all fixed up. Hope that feels better."

"Y-yeah," it stuttered in reply.

There was a sudden white flash that startled Foxy at first. He shielded his eyes, and eventually tried to push through it. By the time his eyes finally adjusted again, there was no longer an animatronic, but a girl.

She was gorgeous, in Foxy's eyes. The way her white hair fell over her left eye just so, the way her remaining yellow eye seemed to pierce his soul. He was taken aback by it, this sort of attraction having never found its way into his heart before.

"Th-thank you so much," she said to him. "I know it may be weird to take in, but I trust you enough to share the secret. We animatronics can be humans."

"Heh that's kinda funny," Foxy stated. "Because I'm an animatronic that can turn human, too."

She looked at him, unamused, and said "Yeah, sure."

"No, I'm being for real."

He proved it, focusing his energy on becoming an animatronic again. The way that she looked at him broke his heart. He'd seen it so many times before; it was disgust. He could tell his face had fallen as he flashed back to human.

He began towards the door, just wanting to go back into hibernation in the back room. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making him stop in his tracks.

"Wh-where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to where I came from. I already fucked up a friendship with you by showing you that form, last thing I need is a reminder of that," he answered.

"Look, that face I made was because of the state your animatronic form is in, I didn't like it. I don't think someone with as kind a heart as yours deserves to have that many rips and tears in their body."

"Still, I feel like I should go before I say something that makes you hate me like everyone else does."

"Who do you mean "everyone else?" This is the first time I've seen you, and the only "everyone else" I know are my friends Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy."

"Odd, I know three people named Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy too... what's your name?"

"I don't know what they used to call me, but ever side the mechanics decided it wasn't worth it to put me back together, I earned the nickname Mangle. It's just sorta stuck, I don't mind it."

"There's no way we know three different people with the same names."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Foxy sighed. "I'm not gonna get anywhere by telling you this, but the three I know were all beaten up and in the back room with me. They hate me, just because I was always different. I never did anything to them, at least that I know of, but they still isolate me."

"I know how you feel," Mangle replied, sort of looking down at the checkered floor or the room. "My friends kinda don't like me, either. I don't like it, but use hell-goers have to kinda stick together, eh?"

"I suppose you're right. Guess it'll be nice to have a friend for once. Someone I can talk to."

"It is nice when you can talk to someone, I will agree. Did any of them actually like you before a certain point?"

"Never. They never once told me that I was appreciated, only that I was hated. I've never had the chance to talk about this, never get any help for this. Had to deal with it myself, always hoping that _anyone_ would come along to rid me of these depressive thoughts."

"I wish I could relate to that," Mangle stated. "My friends started hating me around the first time kids came in here and tore me apart. The mechanics fixed me, but none of them looked at me the same way again. After a few months, they stopped fixing me, and I was left completely alone. Essentially left for dead by my friends and those who were trying to help."

"Hopefully, with the way I fixed you, they won't be able to dismantle you again. And even if they did, I'd still come back and fix you again."

"You're so sweet, how could anyone hate you?" Mangle placed her hand on his left cheek, and whispered, "You're such a precious soul."

Foxy smiled at her, finally feeling cared for; loved. A feeling he'd been missing since he realised he was alive. He had a hard time even believing this was real. He came in, and fixed an animatronic that also had the ability to become human, on top of that, she was attractive, nice, and caring. There was no way she was real.

"I— I just can't believe this," Foxy managed. He was welling up with tears, having a hard time getting his thoughts together.

Maybe this was his chance to feel whole for the first time. To finally see what he'd been missing this whole time. Then again, maybe not. Maybe she was just really appreciative.

"I— I don't want to be anywhere else right now," he said at last. "I think I'm falling in love."

"Heh, stop," Mangle said blushing, "you don't need to be that way..."

"I'm serious," Foxy said slowly, "I just have this feeling in my heart... It's indescribable."

"Look, I don't know you that well—"

"I told you everything there is to know about me, c'mon... I don't know how to deny this feeling..."

"I'm not ready for a relationship right now... I don't even know your name."

"Foxy. My name is Foxy."

"I— I heard the man with the tape recorder talk about you. He was... he was recording some kind of message about something I can't remember, but he mentioned you."

"The man with the tape recorder?"

"I— I guess i-it's not important... Maybe you'll see him soon, but... I'm just not ready for a relationship. Especially with someone I just met today... Sorry..."

"No, you don't need to be sorry," Foxy said with a huff. "I guess I should've just taken the friendship, because God knows I'm tired of being totally alone."

"Heh, I know how you feel."

"So, I guess we should sorta sit and kinda talk for a bit, then. Like you said, hell-goers need to stick together."

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Mangle's sudden distance from the conversation made Foxy's heart twinge. He'd hoped whatever came out of his stupid mouth hadn't affected her. He didn't want to have fucked up so soon.

She sat in corner against the same wall the door was on, and he sat against the adjacent wall, and looked at her.

"What sorta things do you find fun?" Foxy asked, trying to save the conversation.

"I dunno. I've never really had the time to discover it," she stated in reply. "I overhear people talking about travelling, but the idea of being away kinda scares me. I guess... maybe I'd really like to eventually have someone special to eventually settle down with, but I'm not totally sure I'm ready."

"Understandable," Foxy said, pouring carefully over what she'd said. He was unsure of what to ask next. There wasn't any topics he could really latch onto for a conversation.

"So what do you do for fun?" Mangle asked suddenly.

"Oh, I— I don't do anything. The only thing I've ever been allowed to do is sit in Pirate's Cove and twiddle my thumbs, essentially. I've never gone outside of that place, in fact, I woke up after having passed out or something in the Cove."

"Well, there's no Pirate's Cove you have to twiddle at here. There's of course, this place, Kids' Cove, but only I have to stay here."

"Yeah, I essentially have to stay in the back room so I don't end up scaring kids off."

"I guess that's true. But hey, at least you can come see me in the after hours and we can talk."

"We're already running into the problem that there's not much in common."

"I see you're quick to give up. There's no reason for us to stop trying things. We'll eventually find something to discuss, and we can get each other to try out new things to have something to talk about, too."

"I guess you're right, it's just— I know there's gonna be something you end up hating me for. I'm not sure if I wanna go into this, having that pretence ahead of me. Like, I feel it's unavoidable..."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"I told you, I'd never fit in with my group of co-workers, animatronic counterparts. They hated me because I was different, and that's probably because I wasn't a personality that really fit in. I imagine there will be something _you_ will find about me, just because I'm apparently that type of person. _Anyone_ can find something to hate about me, and scrutinise me for it. I can't control it, either, most of the time. It's just... a part of me."

"And I've told you, I know how you feel. You'd think I'd just straight up start hating you, knowing that we relate so closely? Yeah, maybe we aren't in the _exact_ same situation, because I at least sorta get out and kinda talk with the others, but I know the isolation you've been through has been hell."

"I guess... But I doubt that'd keep you from finding something. No point in not trying, though. I guess I'll hold on to happiness for as long as I'll have it."

"I hate to hear hopeless words from someone who has so much potential, in my eyes."

"How do I have potential? I'm an unwanted piece of trash. No one else saw any potential in me, what do you see?"

"I see someone who can be caring. I see someone who'd make a great friend if they were given the chance, they just never have been. But, here we are, now. Let's change things, let's be friends, Foxy."

"Alright, so, just forget all the shit I've been through? All the false paths I've been led down, all the hurt I've felt in my heart?"

"No, I want you to be friends with me," Mangle whispered, crawling closer.

She snuggled her nose up against his neck. The feeling of her breath against his neck made Foxy blush. He was left speechless, having nothing but questions.

"Th— this is a bit close for just friends, don'tchya think?" he asked,

"Do you not like it?" she asked slowly, leaving the question hanging with a smirk he couldn't see.

"No, it's n–not that... you just said you weren't ready for a serious relationship, and this is that sorta level of close."

"Maybe I just don't like others making the first move," Mangle stayed before placing a kiss on his neck.

She giggled quietly, as Foxy's face turned a darker shade of red. He tried to cop a smile, but only managed a goofy, nervous grin. He wrapped his arm around her waist, attempting to make the situation feel normal.

"You smell nice for someone who's been trapped in the back room for so long," she mentioned, pressing a hand against his chest.

"Heh, thanks I guess," Foxy replied quietly.

She planted another kiss softly against his collar bone, before sliding up to nuzzle his cheek. His face only got slowly more crimson. He tried to continue smiling, but his face only grew with worry. Was she leading him on to make fun of what he said, or was this true? He wanted so goddamn much for it to be true.

Mangle took her hand from his chest, placing it on the cheek opposite the one she was snuggled up against. She slowly turned his head towards her, leaning in slightly to make their lips meet.

Foxy's face felt like it was on fire. He was already trying to hold it together, not do something embarrassing, but now this was happening. What happened to when he let the fact that he thought he was falling in love slip? He was almost certain he was being led on, she was just teasing him.

Any moment, the kiss would break, and she'd laugh at him.

But when she did eventually pull away, she did so slowly. Once she was away, she did nothing but smile.

Foxy was taken aback. What the hell was this? This couldn't be real. He couldn't have gone from making small talk with an animatronic he'd fixed to kissing someone he felt extremely attracted to.

"I— I uh..." Foxy managed. He had no words for what had happened.

"Shush, no need to say anything my red fox," Mangle whispered. "Just know you have someone that loves you, you're not alone anymore."

Foxy stood silently, and began to walk away. He needed a chance to think and clear his head. That was an experience unlike any other.

Mangle curled up in the floor, stretching one last time before closing her eyes. She smiled, contented with the fact that she'd been able to charm him in just the right way. He was left speechless, and she considered that mission accomplished.

He'd left her pretty much speechless with his act, only right she should return such a favour.

Meanwhile, he tried to silently sneak his way into the back room, being sure that he didn't disturb anyone else who was there. He just wanted to curl up in the floor and go to sleep, and use that time to contemplate what had happened.

The light flicked on, however, and he was caught mid-step in the middle of the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bonnie questioned him, having some sort of stern look on his face.

"Making a friend," Foxy replies, "something I've wanted for ten fucking years."

"Watch it, sailor-mouth. Maybe you'd have a friend if you learned to control your temper and language."

"Alternatively, you could stop being a little pussy about it, and suck your boyfriend's dick instead of scrutinising my word choice."

Bonnie remained silent, flustered. Freddy, meanwhile, was behind him trying to hold in a laugh. That was honestly one of the most devastating things Foxy had ever said to Bonnie, but he deserved it.

"Look here, you stupid fox, you're nothing more than a broken, worthless attraction. Whatever friend you tried to make won't last more than a month."

"Maybe you're right, but at least it'll be the best friend I've ever had. Someone who won't instantly start hating me for no reason."

Bonnie was clearly getting very frustrated. His arms were shaking wildly, his teeth were clenched tightly, and it was clear his words were doing him no favours.

He was more pissed than anything that he didn't have hands, and he was taking it out on Foxy. Though, the redhead was lucky that Bonnie _didn't_ have his hands, or else things would've started getting physical.

"Look, Bonnie, I know it brings you an odd sense of pleasure you probably get off to to bring me down, but I'm just a _bit_ too happy to give into your shenanigans right now. Sorry to disappoint."

"It's _fine_ ," Bonnie said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe you should just lay down and go to sleep, Bonnie," Freddy chimes in.

"No one asked you, Freddy!" Bonnie yelled, before storming off to one corner of the room. It was hard to make a dramatic exit, given they had nowhere to go.

He pulled his knees to his chest, and attempted to fall asleep against the left wall.

Freddy looked at Foxy, and nodded, before doing the same to Chica.

They each took a corner, and laid down in the floor. Foxy sprawled himself out, giving himself plenty of room to sort of roll around in his sleep. He usually had a lot of space in Pirate's Cove, and was glad he didn't necessarily have to give that part up.

That night wasn't a very happy and restful one for him, though. He woke up multiple times from a nightmare of Mangle betraying him. He just wanted someone he could trust, for fuck's sake. He didn't wanna live in fear of being stabbed in the back.

But of course, that was a life he could never lead. Why? Well, just look at who he had to room with. He couldn't help but be paranoid with how he'd been treated over the past decade.

He finally awoke the next morning to find that he couldn't even step foot outside of the back room. It was the middle of the day. If some random guy, much less some random animatronic were to show up in the middle of the workday, it would raise more than a _little_ suspicion.

He was itching to talk to her, though. He wanted out, he wanted to be free. He felt that the walls were closing in as he peeked outside. That was supposed to be _them_ out there — Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. He was supposed to be the one in the back no one payed attention to, it felt so _weird_ for all of them to be neglected. He wasn't even sure if he liked it.

There was some sort of individuality to being the loner who had to be on his own. Now, even that had been stripped from him. He had nothing left but her. If she stabbed him in the back, that was it. He gave up at that point.

"Foxy, what're you doing?" the voice of Freddy rang.

Foxy jumped, closing the door, "N-nothing..."

"What's even out there for us, anymore?"

"Nothing, like I said. I long for freedom even still, though."

"I don't doubt that, but, we're stuck here. No point in wishing to be where you can't ever go."

Foxy went silent. He didn't want to admit that it was because he wanted to go out there just to talk to _her_. He probably made last night's statement look like a lie. But either way, she had to be kept a secret from everyone else. They'd find a way to turn her.

He didn't want to be alone again, so soon after finally having found someone, but they'd eventually find out about her. He just hoped and prayed that when the time came that they did find out, they were already deeply rooted friends.

But he grew quickly impatient. He wanted words to find the ears of someone who'd listen — he wanted to taste her lips again. Not even 24 hours, and he was having withdrawals.

He considered maybe one day going to a therapist for help, but he brushed off the idea, convincing himself that no amount of explanation could put into words just how he'd always felt.

He slowly cracked the door open again, peeking through to what he could see. He saw down the main hallway to the birthday room, and how he longed to be the one entertaining whatever kid was there.

Not only did he want someone, _anyone_ to be his friend, he wants to fulfill his purpose of being entertaining. He was built and designed for that, and yet, he'd not done it once.

He sighed as he shut the door again, and laid down on the floor to fall sleep again.


	2. Star-Crossed Lovers

Foxy whimpered as he waited for the dead of night to come, peeking out the door occasionally to find out when he could finally be free again. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted someone to talk to that understood him. His human side ached for social interaction, as he'd only gotten his first taste of it last night.

Sundown was so close, he could see it in the crack of the door. It couldn't come soon enough. He shut the door quietly, sighing as the room once more plunged into blinding darkness. He placed his fingers to his temples, attempting to somehow calm his nerves from the frittered state they were in.

It would become a daily pain for him, having to wait twelve hours for everyone to leave, for sundown to come, and for him to be allowed to wander about. But he didn't worry about it at the time, as he was more than ready to endure the droning pain of patience. The ginger had never been the best at waiting, even though he waited for all of his life leading up to last night for a friend.

He remembered the kiss she gave him and smiled. That was a wonderful memory he could hold onto to dull the heart pain. He'd always remember that moment because it'd been so impactful. He figured he'd been too forward, but she just returned his sentiments in the weirdest way possible.

He thought about the fact that she easily could've just done it for his sake, but he brushed the thought out of his head. He didn't want to taint something he felt so great about, because it'd likely destroy him in time. For now, he focused on what tonight's conversation could hold. They knew a lot and nothing about each other at the same time, given their couple hours together last night.

His giddy nature, however, intrigued Bonnie who was sitting across the room.

"What's got you all happy and squirmy over there, red?" he called, a smirk plastered to his face.

Foxy shot him a glare, remaining quiet. Foxy turned pink but hid it in his arms from his position. His legs were to his chin, so it seemed natural for him to bring his arms together to hide the pink embarrassment smeared across his face. It put a large target on his back.

He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't be long before everyone else found out and drove his new friend away. He didn't want to come to that future, because it was more than just a friend that would soon be turned against him, it was someone who he loved with every inch of his heart.

His hopes of at least being happy for a bit would be instantly crushed; his nightmares of dying alone surrounded by people who'd spit on his grave becoming more than true. He figured he was doomed anyway because it'd be inevitable. But he wanted to hold on to any shred of happiness for as long as he could.

"You gonna answer me, fuckface?"

"Oi, Bonnie, tone yourself down a bit. He clearly wants to be left alone," Chica's soft voice warned.

He had to mentally thank her for speaking up for him. He didn't want to answer because the last thing he needed was someone snooping to figure out the best way to ruin his life. He just wanted a friend who cared about him, and he finally had it.

He peeked out of the door again, and stood instinctively, slipping out quietly. He made haste in getting to Kids' Cove to meet her again. Her company was the only thing that kept him sane at this point in his life, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. He was greeted by her sweet voice humming a soothing tune, and he couldn't help but linger without words as she sang. She was setting something up and was unaware that he was even there.

"Under the lights, we sang all our favourite songs. We thought the days went dry, somehow we were wrong," she sang.

"What is that?" he asked.

She stood quickly, startled by his voice, quickly pivoting on her heel to greet him. "Oh, hey Foxy. It's a song called Time Machine, and I just had it on my mind."

"I like it. Anyways, hello again."

"I already said hey, so I guess I'll lead off with "great to see you again," heh."

"It's good to see you, too. So, do you need help with anything in particular?"

"Yeah, that banner over in the corner has been down for months, and it's been bugging the absolute hell out of me. If you could hang it back up, that'd be much appreciated."

Foxy did as he was told, and went to go hang the banner. It was a long, silky white banner that lined the right wall of the prize corner. He stood on a chair to hang it up. He sighed, knowing he'd forgotten to grab the nails and let the banner fall again to pick them up.

As he reached for them, he felt a deep dread wash over his chest, and he felt fear burning up inside of him. He wanted to scream, as he watched Freddy walk by and he fell off the chair. He scrambled to stand, wanting anything but this. Especially not now. He wasn't ready to go back to being alone, and he knew exactly where this whole thing was going.

He knew what the brunet would do, he'd eventually walk back, talking with the other two. They'd make fun of him for finally finding someone who cared about him and eventually try to pressure her into just leaving him be. He wasn't ready for it to be over, yet. It was the second day and his anxiety was taking over him as he ran out.

He attempted to greet Freddy in a warming fashion, and quickly lead him away from the cove.

"Freddy, buddy, how're you doing?" Foxy said, putting his arm around Freddy and quickly attempting to walk away.

"...Fine? What's up with you all of a sudden? So cheery and friendly."

"I don't know what you're talking about! This is what I normally am. Well, I guess I wouldn't expect you to know, but even still! This is normal!"

"You and Bonnie are always so rude to each other, I've always thought of you as a more spiteful person."

"No, Bonnie just brings out the absolute worst in me. Around other people, I'm totally fine."

"Well, that's great for you I suppose. I just figured I'd wander around the place, learn the surroundings. What's in that room back there?"

"Nothing really worth noting. Just a music box and some stuffed toys, that's all."

"Alright, well can you get your arm off of me? You're a bit in my personal space."

"Oh, of course."

Foxy removed his arm, and walked around with Freddy for a minute or two longer, before disappearing into another hallway that brought him back to Kids' Cove. He knew that Mangle was likely suspicious of him, and why he had disappeared on her, but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want Mangle to perceive him the way everyone else did.

He wasn't truly all that spiteful at heart, it was only when he was around people that annoyed him that he really got upset at everything. He didn't like to be rude, he didn't want to be, but he didn't know any other way to combat rudeness towards himself. It never really crossed his mind that kindness would do something because it didn't seem logical.

As he entered the cove again, Mangle grabbed him by surprise, pulling him closer. He yipped a bit in surprise but came back to his senses quickly. He didn't fight her as she slid down the wall in the corner, her breath feeling warm on his neck.

He moved his arm to be around her back and leaned against the other wall.

"You know one day I'm gonna have to kill you for randomly disappearing," she whispered to him.

"You know that one day I'm gonna die anyway once they find out about you."

"Yeah, you're right. But just because we'll both be dead doesn't mean that you can just randomly disappear. We gotta enjoy our time together."

The ginger went silent as he placed his other hand on her head, running it through her white locks. He couldn't imagine a world where he couldn't do this type of thing with someone, now. It used to be that world every day, and he was sure that it would return to that way at some point. But now that he had it, he never wanted to let go.

She eventually moved to snuggle up against his chest, and he smiled. He said nothing as he thought about what he could do to help the situation.

"Run away with me," he whispered.

"What?" she replied. "You want me to run away with you? Why?"

"We don't have to worry about the others catching us and trying to tear us apart, we don't have to worry about going back to being alone. We can just be us."

"Where would we go? Where would we get the money to survive on our own? Are you thinking straight, Foxy?"

"My mind is the clearest it's been in a long time. I need to get away. I can't take the verbal abuse anymore, I can't take the stress, I can't do it anymore. I need a place to rest my head far away from here. Far away from their words."

"I know that it hurts on the inside, but you just need to hold out for a bit longer. I'm sure they'll shut this place down anyways, and then we can go somewhere else."

"But in that situation, the same question arises. Where would that be? And if they're going to shut down anyway, let's just go now. Let's go so far away that they'll never find us, let's go to where we can just be us."

"I don't- Foxy, I'm scared of that. I'm so afraid that if we go now, there definitely wouldn't be anything for us. I'm so scared of losing you to it all, let's just… stay here for now. Let's just stay here and hope things go right."

"Foxy, what're you doing?" a voice asked.

Foxy turned around and looked up quickly.

"Freddy, more importantly, what the hell are you doing?!" the ginger asked in return.

"That doesn't matter. Hey, you, what's your name?"

"M-Mangle," Mangle said with hesitance.

"Weird name but… whatever. Foxy, you know why you can't be with her, right?"

"I'm not human," Mangle returned. "You guys have the same secret as we do. You guys can switch forms. You should my friend Freddy. I think since you guys have the same name you'd be cool friends."

The brunet looked unimpressed. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. Foxy, you can't be here because it'd be wrong if you were."

"There's nothing wrong with it," the ginger finally spoke. "I'm finally happy, I finally have a friend who cares about me, and just doesn't just view me as a heartless bastard. And I think that I can relate to her in that way."

"Foxy, be rational about this. This is wrong. She's so much newer than you, she's been much more well kept than any of us, it's gross for you and all the tears in your clothes and scars on your body to be with her."

"Seems a bit close-minded," Mangle pointed out. "Shallow, as well. I think it's my decision if I want to be with him, isn't it? There's nothing wrong with him, he's perfect as he is."

He looked up smiling at her, and she kissed him in return. Freddy just about audibly gagged and walked away, but he remained standing by the entryway to the cove.

"You two are going to regret this. You're more incompatible than you think," he warned. "My reasoning might be shoddy, but trust me when I say that your relationship is doomed to fail. Somehow, you're going to get sick of each other. Just don't act like I didn't warn you both."

The couple remained silent as the former leader walked away, back into the back room. Foxy's heart was pounding as he heard the door open before quickly slamming shut. He didn't want to go back in there and have to face the ones teasing him.

He heard another pair of footsteps coming up his way, and his heart started beating faster and faster.

"I'm gonna have a fucking panic attack," Foxy whispered to Mangle. "I can only imagine who's coming to fuck my life up even more."

"Those light footsteps? That's probably just Balloon Boy wandering around. Everything will be fine."

"Every time I hear footsteps coming this way, I'm probably going to have a mini-heart attack because of the pure anxiety."

"You'll get used to it. Now be still and quiet so I can use you as a pillow."

Mangle adjusted so she was laying the side of her head on his chest, the soft rhythm of his now calm heart being the perfect thing to lull her to sleep. It wasn't even five minutes before she was already asleep, and Foxy was afraid to move. He needed to get up and move back to the back room, so he could face the absolute destruction from his previous coworkers, but at the same time, he didn't feel a particular need to.

He could just lay here and sleep with her for the night. There was nothing wrong with that. He closed his eyes, leaning on the wall, pulling Mangle closer. He silently fell into sleep, her warm body providing him with the comfort he needed to slip into unconsciousness. With her being so close emotionally to him, he was so afraid he'd wake up in a reality where she was gone.

That thought haunted his mind as he slept, his nightmare being simply one of that. One where he woke up in the corner of the cove, and she wasn't there anymore. He was the only one left, and he had to deal with the ridicule and the verbal abuse of those around him. His darkest fear was dying alone, and that's just what happened.

He was left alone to die surrounded only by people who despised him for no other reason than their own blindness. He only ever shot back when provoked. If he just had people around him who cared, he wouldn't act so brashly. He wouldn't fire back insults so easily if only they would just stop treating him like an animal.

He awoke in the middle of the night at around two in the morning from his nightmare, and Mangle was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. At least he was able to get the comfort of that much. But he didn't know if he'd be able to go back to sleep, which was the part that concerned him now. He longed to just finish the night once without anxiety making his stomach churn until he was awake.

But alas, he couldn't ever find that moment. He always felt the anxiety poking at the pit of his stomach until he couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes he'd throw up, sometimes he'd lash out in anger, but every time he felt like utter shit afterward.

He was very aware of what he did, he didn't need the reminder of everyone picking on him until he crumbled under the pressure. The social isolation up to that point in his life had been enough on his nerves that he didn't need someone reminding him how awful things were.

He pulled Mangle closer as if she were a stuffed toy that a child would hold on to for peace of mind. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent to calm himself. Maybe he was obsessive with it, maybe he was a bit creepy, but at this point, he didn't care. He'd wanted so long to have someone that just gave him love, and he was finally getting it. The last thing he wanted to do was lose it only after two nights together.

It took too long for six thirty to come. He shook Mangle awake, and she groaned as he did so.

"You gotta get up, Mangle. I have to go back into the back room to hide, and you have to be around to perform for the kids."

"I don't wanna," she groaned.

"You have to. You don't have a choice."

"Just a little longer…."

"It's six thirty. You need to get up and get ready."

Mangle sighed, before shifting to get up. Foxy stood with her, and she kissed his cheek before he left off to deal with whatever awful things those around him wanted to call him. He turned to leave, and she stopped him, before pulling him closer.

"Hey, I wanted to let you know… after today, let's run away," she said softly.

"You so often change your mind so quickly. What's with you and that."

"I reconsider things quicker than you might think. That and I don't think I was totally present last night, I fell asleep so quickly. I was tired."

"I'm not totally sure you're present right this second, but whatever. After today, we'll go."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

Foxy walked off into the halls, and stepped into the back room, awaiting any sort of name-calling or physical assault. He didn't want it to be this way, he wanted to be able to wander back into silence. To the inevitable darkness not talking to him, calling him names. Calling him worthless, or a shitty person. He didn't like it when the darkness talked to him.

He tried to somehow convince himself that it was because the room was so dark. It wasn't because there were people who genuinely hated his guts, it was all simply because the room was dark and his mind made up the voices.

"Welcome back, red," Bonnie's voice rang within the dark. It was like nails on a chalkboard at this point.

Foxy didn't reply to him, he just sat back in his spot by the door waiting for night to come again.

"Took you all night to come back, eh?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy was getting tired of responding to the half-faced, purple-haired, red-eyed fuck that Freddy and Chica claimed as their friend.

"Why, you upset that I missed hearing you suck Freddy off in the middle of the night?" Foxy replied at last.

"You can't come up with anything else other than indirect ways of calling me gay for Freddy, can you?"

"Well, I figured you'd accept that dick is all you're gonna be able to get at this point."

"Of course. You can't come up with anything clever. Why would I expect something more out of _you_ of all people? I never thought about that."

"Both of you, shut up before I bitch slap you both," Freddy chimed in. "I'm trying to get some fucking sleep, so be quiet."

Foxy laid over on his side without another word, attempting to find some sort of rest. He never did anything but sleep before he met her, and now he was having a hard time taking hold of it. Bonnie just pushed his head back against the wall, tempted to just go over and kick Freddy. He didn't because he knew the brunet could flatten his ass faster than he could process.

Foxy couldn't help but look over the room. His previous co-workers were all spread about in the dark, no one got close to one another. It made him think because for so long, he thought it was the three of them all banded together against him. For years, that was how it'd been. But now it just felt like everyone was trying to distance themselves.

He noticed something in the dark that he knew no one else could see. With his hand over his eye in place of the eye patch, he could see bandaging over Bonnie's face, and he was missing an arm. Chica didn't have any hands. He and Freddy were the only ones who were still totally intact. Gruesome, in his eyes.

He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He was trying his hardest to think of where he and Mangle could go, come time for them to run in the night. He wanted out of this living hell, and he was finally getting that escape. But he could easily just be walking into a brand new hellhole of not knowing what to do. He supposed that he should've thought about it a bit more. He figured he'd talk to her about it and they'd make some sort of plan tomorrow, instead of actually going away.

Even still he had a deep feeling of dread that when the chance came to get away, they still wouldn't be able to run despite their efforts. Even through careful planning and patience, something would come up that would keep them chained to the establishment. He didn't want that to be, but he knew it was just his luck.

Just like how it was starting to grow more and more worrisome as others started venturing outside of the closet. They would eventually find their way into the cove to take her away from him. He'd be left without anyone in no time, with untrue words coming from their mouths that would be hard to deny. He loved her even still, hoping against all odds that she wouldn't immediately learn to hate him.

He examined every crack in the ceiling to keep his brain busy, attempting to get his mind off of things. It all would slowly deteriorate him if he did nothing but worry. He already felt insane whenever had sat alone in his own cove back before they were phased out. He felt insane whenever he would try to cry out for help and no one would listen, yet he kept repeating himself hoping someone would answer. When there was no solution, he still tried to find one. He didn't want to lose this little slice of heaven he'd been given by grace.

He couldn't help but wonder where she'd come from for him, though. How he got so lucky to have her was a mystery. True, he did fix her, but he had a hard time believing that it all had just randomly fallen into place. Yet, that was how things had happened. He didn't understand why he of all people was finally getting what he'd always longed for.

When he finally woke up, it was the next night. He stood and slipped out of the back closet, and went quietly to the cove.

"Hey, you ready?" Mangle asked him.

He sighed, "No. We need to plan this out more. The other night, I- I said it without thinking. I said it because I just wanted to be free, but I have no clue what the hell I'm going to do. I'm just so afraid that… that I'm just gonna lose this."

"What do you mean?"

"So, you know how you have your quote-unquote 'friends?'"

"Yeah, people like Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica."

"I have those same few with me, they were also a part of the previous establishment, and- they hate my fucking guts."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because of just how different I was, maybe it was because of how poorly upkept my animatronic form is that was scaring the children, hell if I know. Either way, I'm convinced that the moment they find out about us, they're gonna tear you away from me, and try to separate us."

"I wouldn't let them do that."

"I would do my best to not allow them as well, but I'm just so scared it wouldn't be within my power. I'm just not mentally strong enough because of how alone I've been for so long."

"You'll have me fighting against them, too. I'm sure that things would turn out completely fine. You're overthinking this a bit."

"Maybe so, but it still scares the shit out of me that one day I'm just not going to have you anymore. I'll be alone again, and just be left in a pit of silence and despair."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Chica's voice chimed.

Foxy jumped, as his eyes met the blonde's.

"Chica… you're gonna help me?"

"As best I can. I never really knew how you feel, but I never really hated you. Why do you think I'm always so silent?"

"Well… thank you for speaking up now. Thank you for helping me. How long have you been listening?"

"For a bit. Foxy, I can't recommend trying to run. Things will just get worse."

"Not if I'm prepared. But I won't forget your help. Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

 **4,193 words.  
**

 **I am SO SORRY for not updating this in so long. Had next to zero motivation to write it, but I got a bunch of it at once. Truth be told, this was supposed to release last week, but I didn't want to upload it super late. And I almost forgot to upload it this weekend (which at this point, I'd just have uploaded it Monday). Anyhow, here is chapter two, and chapter three is already in progress. Hope you've enjoyed so far, and there is more to come!**


	3. Deterioration

He felt the safest he had in a long time. He felt okay with falling asleep in the cove with her because Chica would be there to stall for them. He finally felt as though he could stop worrying about being ripped away from her.

Their love had grown more passionate, and that was undeniable. Their kisses got more intense, and their words of loving encouragement grew more and more meaningful. They wished they could 'go-out,' so-to-speak, but they considered that one of the few downsides. They didn't have to worry about much, and that made it all worth it. He wondered just how long things would last, knowing that perhaps it wouldn't be forever.

He loved her with all of his heart, and she to him. Their minds were always on one another when they couldn't be together, silently enjoying one another's company. There was always that slight worry that someone like Bonnie or Freddy would get by Chica and wreck the whole thing, but that wasn't a big worry to him anymore. He just enjoyed the ecstasy of her embrace and lips whenever he could.

When their company wasn't focused on silence, they'd talk aimlessly about their pasts, tell fun or sad stories of everything that they had witnessed from their own lonely corners. Mangle had so many of all the things she'd seen when she was nothing but a stripped-down, partial version of herself. So many tales of the kids being so afraid of her, and so many tales of all the silly shit that she'd seen her coworkers get up to when it was closing time.

They didn't wander around at night anymore, to her dismay. She liked seeing them on occasion, but she didn't pester them about it, as it was their choice. Foxy sympathised with her, as he'd just wanted to be a part of it all when he was back at the original establishment. He wanted to be something more than an out-of-order attraction that never got to leave his curtains. He wanted so badly to step outside of the box drawn around him and experience it with them.

Nothing hurt him more than the words they always gave him when he tried to join in, Bonnie especially. They'd always say things about how his brain was broken, about how he wouldn't be able to do it right anyway. That always saddened him because he could do anything that they wanted him to if they just gave him the chance.

They both had so many experiences of just feeling alone that they stuck together, knowing that they'd likely only find company in one another. Not that there was anything particularly wrong with having each other, they still wished for a little more leeway in their social circles. They wished to feel accepted. Their own solace finally gave them that, but it was not brought on without any obstacles. Foxy constantly worried about what would become of their relationship and to a larger extent their friendship, when the others found out.

Chica had already found out and vowed to help them out as much as she could in hiding their secret. Freddy had come close to finding out, and that made Foxy's heart jump up to his throat. Bonnie had finally started feeling confident enough to come out into the light. What Foxy noticed with Bonnie as well was that he started sticking more by Freddy's side. He didn't come out of the back closet without convincing from the brunet and didn't leave Freddy's side once he did. It made Foxy think that he was right about Bonnie actually having feelings for Freddy.

When that thought returned to his mind on occasion, he smirked. His jokes held more weight and hit him harder than the ginger had imagined that they did. Bonnie wasn't comfortable with his sexuality, and that excited Foxy. He made mental note to tease the purple-haired boy about it moving forward.

But he couldn't help but retread. It occurred to him that he had someone that could be an attacking point for himself, now. He sighed as regret washed over him for everything he'd said. He felt sorry for Bonnie in a way, even when the other boy gave the most spiteful words. But his sorrow was loaded at the same time with rage for the idea that Bonnie wouldn't treat the ginger back the way he treated him. The feeling of sorrow dissipated quickly, knowing that there would be no respect either street he found his way up.

He sighed as his thoughts covered each inch of his mind, and he couldn't think of where to go. It was the middle of the day and he wished not to sleep. He had already spent the night with Mangle and returned to the closet with not a tired bone in his body. He knew that Freddy and Bonnie were both sound asleep, so he called out to Chica.

"Hey, Chica, you awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" she returned from the poorly lit room. He could hear her footsteps drawing closer as she sat down next to him.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I'm helping you because I know how it feels to have feelings for another that could easily be looked down upon. I've always sympathised with you especially because we've done nothing but exclude and torment you. I never thought that was fair."

"But, I'm an awful person. I'm a mistake who never worked out."

"That's what you've been conditioned to think. I just think no one's ever given you the chance that you deserve. I think that you've only been cold to others because you don't trust them to treat you right."

"I guess that's fair, but… still, why have you ignored what they say about me? How have you done so? And how do you still have the heart to help me?"

"Well, as I said, I know what it's like to have feelings for someone in what would be considered an abnormal circumstance, but I've ignored them simply just by thinking on my own." Chica lowered her voice. "If I'm honest with you, Bonnie just hates you because Freddy has a slight distaste for your actions. It's pretty obvious. And I'm sure if he were able to properly think for himself, he wouldn't find you that bad."

"That's encouraging to hear. At least now I know maybe - _just maybe_ \- I won't lose her to my own stupidity."

"You're not stupid, Foxy. Don't call yourself that, because that's not what you are at all. Don't agree with them, it only makes things worse."

"I understand, but I've never been sure what else to think. And plus, if I do lose her, it probably is a stupid mistake that I make. That's just how things go, and I imagine it won't be long before plans fail and they find out."

"Even if they do, what does it matter?"

"They'll shame me and pull me away from her, the only person who's ever made me feel something other than sadness and loneliness. She makes my heart beat properly again, and I'm not allowed happiness, in their eyes. So they'll pull me away or manipulate her in some way to push her away. Something bad will happen."

"I guess I see your point, but I think you're overreacting a bit. I think that things will be fine, the most that will happen is that they look down on you. But they already do that anyway, so why worry about it?"

"There's no guarantee that what I said won't happen. Knowing my luck, since things have been looking up lately, it won't be long before they all fall back down again. If I get anything of the sort that makes me happy, or that makes me crack the least of a smile, it just gets taken away from me."

"I guess I get that. All I can say is that I'm gonna be there to defend you if the time comes. You deserve happiness, everyone does. You shouldn't be disallowed that much."

"Thanks, Chica. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that after all of these years of grouping you in with them. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be. I've been a silent standby this whole time, you have every right to be upset and group me in with them. I'm just glad I can fix things now, and try to let you be happy. Now, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He stayed up through the night, staring blankly through the dark to the wall that opposed him. He had no clue whether or not things would go south, and he didn't really want to find out. He wanted neither Freddy nor Bonnie finding out what was going on just for the fear alone they'd make her go away. He loved her with every part of his heart and didn't want the someone who had made him feel that solace that he'd longed.

That night, he crawled out of the back closet in silence. Wandering to the cove to meet with her again, she slowly and silently wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her shaky breathing as he pulled her closer, trying to hold on to anything for the moment. He didn't know where things were about to go, but he feared that tonight something was bound to happen. Whether it be that he turned out right about Freddy and Bonnie, or that she wanted to convince him this all was a bad idea, he was fearful.

They pulled away, and she smiled up at him, but that smile faded when his face didn't change.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. "What happened? Do I need to be worried, too?"

"No," he whispered back, "I'm just overly paranoid right now. I feel like things are about to go wrong, and I don't like having that feeling. Chica's here to help us, but I feel like if things get past her, then I'll be nothing to stop what's coming for me. I'm not allowed to have happiness, so I know it's eventually going to happen."

"There's no need to be such a worrywart, silly. Even if bad things do go down, at least they can go down and I'll know you did your best to fight it. And you'll know I did my best to push it away. Simple words won't get to me, they won't convince me of anything other than what I think right now. I love you, Foxy. And no one will change that fact."

"I know, it's just- Things have always gone so poorly, and I'm expecting it to happen all over again. I find something or someone that's joyous and it gets taken away for me to never have contact with it or them again because it or they made me feel something other than sorrow and self-doubt. It's been that way all my life, and I'm not convinced anything will be different this time."

"I can guarantee you it will be different this time," Chica said from the entranceway to the cove. "Your relationship is just as important to me as it is to the both of you. It's clear you guys equally care about each other, and I'm gonna fight to make sure that isn't taken away from you. You have every right to be happy, and no one should try to sell you short of that."

"See, Foxy? We aren't gonna be the only ones in this. It'll be three against two, it can't be that bad."

"I know, I've just been so paranoid every time I come in here that something bad is going to happen. I can't get that thought out of my head no matter what. I straight up disappear for the whole night, and you two are the only ones who know where I go. If they find out, I don't know how things will go after that point. That's sorta why I wanted to run away and was so quick to attempt to plan it. I knew that I would get so in-my-own-head about it."

"Look, we're both here to assure you that nothing will go wrong," the blonde said. "To me, I say if you guys are happy, just worry about being happy. I'll take care of the rest. Push comes to shove, we have to fight alongside each other. It's not a big deal."

"Thanks for attempting to assure me, both of you. I'm still just so unprepared for what _could_ happen. I don't want to continue in this unbroken cycle."

"I know how it is, and I want you to come out of it on top probably as much as you do. The two of you have something special, and I can recognise that. And I'm hopeful that Freddy can recognise that, as well. I'm going to help you guys out no matter what, because I'm tired of just backing down from what Freddy tells us when I know that you're better than what he describes, you just need to be given a chance."

"I'm with you in hoping that he can recognise it, though I'm not particularly optimistic. I guess we'll only have to find out, no way to know."

"Well, I'll be keeping my eye out for you, don't worry. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to this blossoming relationship."

"Thank you so much, Chica, it means the world to me."

"It means everything to me, as well," Mangle added at last. "I'm of the mind that things will work out fine, now."

Chica smiled and walked off, leaving Mangle and Foxy to be themselves. They both looked at each other with a glint of worry in their eyes that was cast away with their embrace. It would always slip their mind just how wrong things could go when they had one another, as all the poor experiences in their life seemed to fade away. They finally felt their insanity go away when they were around one another because they weren't alone anymore.

To Foxy, it meant everything that someone of the trio that had tormented him for so long was willing to help. Though maybe she'd always been sympathetic, she changed her ways in order to prove to him that there could be better in people. She no longer remained a silent bystander to what was going on and promised to stand with him if it came to that.

To Mangle, some sort of higher being had finally answered her calls for something better. So long had she wished to be anything other than a pile of scrap strewn about the floor, waiting patiently for anyone to fix her up. The mechanics had given up long ago, as every time she'd be fixed, she'd just be broken again. Yet, someone came along and fixed her up better than they ever could've. And on top of that, there was someone on their side, protecting their relationship.

They were equally in bliss over the whole situation. It felt nice to at last have someone who understood them, who knew exactly what was going on in their head at all times. They worked as each other's opposite and equal.

Foxy's hands found their way to her hips as he began to sway back and forth with them. She looked up at him, smiling as she put her arms around his neck and they began stepping around the room in time with the beat in their heads. He guided her over to the back corner, pulling her down to a sitting position on the ground as she giggled. He smiled at her as they sat there in their own personal heaven.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you no matter what, and you'll never be able to stop me."

"I don't want to stop you, I love you, too," she replied, pulling him into a kiss. She sat there for a moment before she pulled away and spoke again. "I also want to apologise for being a bit weird in the beginning. I don't really have an excuse, I just sorta wanted to mess with you I guess. I sent you mixed signals, and I didn't really mean to."

"Hey, don't bother getting all sappy. I've already forgotten, and it doesn't matter anyway. I don't need an apology for it. I would've understood any made up excuse as well."

"The dinosaur ghosts made me do it."

"Understandable."

The two of them shared a laugh at that comment, realizing their own stupidity in what they were saying. There was an undeniable feeling of love between the two of them, and they tried to stay confident that it would never go away. They wanted to feel as though they had their safe space in one another, and that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else bothering them.

They wouldn't be the odd one out of the group, the one you could always point out in photos because they didn't fit in. They were both the odd one, and therefore they cancelled one another out. They had both experienced social isolation in some form. Mangle knew she never had it as bad as Foxy had, as whenever he'd want to just join in on a game night after work, he was denied. She was glad to be the one to break the cycle for him, as she knew how lonely it could be when the only voice around was your mind.

She pushed his back against the wall, and he laid his feet out. She crawled forward, allowing their lips to meet as she supported herself on her arms. They pulled away only to press their noses together. They were blissfully unaware of their surroundings. She placed her hands to his sides, moving to her knees to support herself as she kissed him again.

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered between their delicacy. "You mean so much."

He didn't reply, but it should've been obvious that he returned the sentiment. The presence of the other made their minds focus on anything but the outside world as Mangle felt someone shake her arm. She stood and turned, meeting eyes with Chica.

"The both of you are gonna have to split up for the moment, Freddy and Bonnie are headed this way. Hurry!" she warned, but it was next to too late. As Chica and Mangle helped Foxy up, the two appeared in the doorway without warning.

Foxy met eyes with the brunet, holding his ground and taking a bit of a defencive stance, pushing his shoulder out in front of him but leaving his arms by his side. Freddy was about ready to bust out laughing but remained stone-faced. He met eyes with Chica who had a worried expression on her face, and Bonnie stood off to Freddy's side.

"I can tell you're thinking something, so 'fess up," Foxy said. "What do you want from me?"

Freddy smirked, "Did you really think you could hide forever? I genuinely would like to know. Enlisting Chica's help, trying to get me to avoid the cove. I would've figured you out sooner if I had cared enough."

"Nope, I figured that you would've found out in due course. And on top of that, Chica volunteered to help ease some of that worry. Never thought that you wouldn't find out, I just hoped that you wouldn't. Hope can only go so far."

"Well, I imagine with the thought of finding out, you know what's coming next, right? What I'm going to have to say to you, what you're going to have to follow with me as your boss."

"I know exactly what you want to say, and what you _want_ me to follow, but you're not my boss. You've never been my boss. I just respected you because I figured I'd get it back. Now I realise that I can do fuck all and it wouldn't change the outcome. So no, I won't stop seeing her, I won't be giving this up, and you'll taste metal soon enough if you try to come at me."

"Woah, big boy is all grown up, I see. C'mon Foxy, stop being such a child. She's a new generation, and you look like the creepy old man in this situation. There's nothing for you here, she doesn't love you, she's faking it so you'll give her things. You're bound to figure that out at some point if I let you go, so let's cut the bullshit and take care of it now."

"No. I've gone too long feeling unhappy and inadequate around you, and for once I at least feel like I'm worth something. I'm not going to give that up in favour of beliefs that you want to force on me. You want me to think that what you just said is true, but you haven't spent a moment with her in the same way that I have."

"If I just wanted things from Foxy, I would've asked for the world by now," Mangle piped up. "There may be uncertainty as to whether or not things work out in the end, but I know one thing's for certain now: I love him more than anyone else will ever know."

Freddy laughed. "You both sound like lovesick sixteen-year-olds. The edgy kind who run away because of a minor inconvenience. The type to scream 'I hate you,' to their parents for no other reason than them disagreeing. Give it time, Foxy. You'll find I'm right, in the end."

"If you were right, I would be able to see that. I would be able to be on your side with this one. But what I have seen is quite the opposite. They each care about each other in a way that you never really will understand," Chica chimed in calmly. "You're making blind accusations without knowing them at all."

"Chica, shut up. It's not like you'd know love if you've ever seen it," Bonnie argued with her.

"Look here ya purple-haired gremlin, what the hell do you know about love?" Chica shot back. The two began bickering on their own.

"Look, Foxy, I'm just here to tell you straight up what's going to happen. You'll find nothing. Love is a cold and bitter dark abyss that will bring you nothing but pain. You may have solace now, but that will change fast. Your heart is gonna break, and I'd hope you wouldn't expect me to pick up the pieces," Freddy said.

"Why would I ever trust you to even sweep them up neatly for someone else to fix? I'd be out of my goddamn mind if I were to think that. And you're just saying that because you're still overly bitter about your breakup with Chica that happened over two years ago at this point. Get over yourself, and let others be happy when they find enjoyment, instead of trying to ruin it for everyone."

Freddy remained silent. He had no comeback for Foxy's comments, as they were correct. He was taking his bitterness out on the ginger, as he knew he would've gotten the easiest responses out of him. He hadn't expected him to take apart his psyche so quick.

"Exactly. How about instead of taking your bitterness out on me, you work it out with her?"

"Well after this, she isn't about to talk to me."

"Sounding like a whole lotta your problem. I've got more things to worry about than making up for your stupid moves."

Freddy clenched his teeth and walked away trying to restrain himself from punching a wall. He'd never had such a frustrating interaction with Foxy before, and it was odd to feel. There was an anger burning within him that he'd never brought out before, and his rage was a fire grown from what it had always been. The ginger had reduced him to a puddle of nothingness with a few simple words, and it angered him.

He walked back to the closet feeling defeated, unsure of how to take on the future. He had an odd sense to just knock Foxy down, kick his dick in the dirt when he was trying to get back up and keep him down for as long as possible. He derived some sort of pleasure for it, and he was now aware that he probably shouldn't. He shrugged it off as he got ready to fall asleep once more.


End file.
